


As long as you're safe

by Welsper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gang Rape, Gore, Marriage, Marriage is a Requirement To Pilot Giant Robots, Multi, Polyamory, Polydins, Soulmates, Torture, Trans Keith (Voltron), Wedding Night, Wound Fucking, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: As they are, the Paladins cannot call forth Voltron.A change in them may bring them the solution they so desperately need to defend the universe and each other.





	As long as you're safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



“This just isn’t working out,” Allura sighed. She rubbed the bridge of her nose between her fingers. Why wasn’t it working? Why wasn’t Voltron coming forth regularly? Why couldn’t they call him the way Paladins should? She had done every training mission available, every team building exercise she knew of. She had put Lance’s macaroni picture on the fridge, it was very nice, complete with a Voltron made of big lasagna pasta plate. Sadly, lasagna Voltron was the only one standing proudly. The new paladins were barely even capable of driving their own lions. But they had to learn, they had to!

She threw Coran a tired smile as he put a soothing hand on her shoulder before he retired for the night.

“Ugh,” she muttered and leaned her forehead against the console. She scratched at her leg, right where the red spot had been for a while under her pants. It had showed up the day the new Paladins arrived. Allergies, maybe? She felt really bad about that. But they were a different species. Maybe that was why it wasn’t working? But that shouldn’t be a problem.

“Hey, Allura?” Hunk asked one morning over breakfast. He cooked for them regularly now and they were all happier for it. Even Allura, as he begrudgingly admitted. She poked around in her fluffy, deliciously smelling eggs as the man asked for her attention. She leaned over as Hunk showed her his left arm. There was a small mark on it. Allura nearly spit out her food as she recognized it.

It was the face of the Green Lion.  
“Where… when did this appear?”

“I dunno. Started itching when we came here first, actually. But why is it Pidge’s Lion?”

“Got the wrong Lion, maybe? Hey, is that why we can’t form Voltron properly?” Lance piped up. He had craned his neck, staring with Allura at the mark. The other paladins had also noticed and were getting up from their chairs. Pidge had the strangest look on her face when she saw. Allura and Hunk both shook their heads.

“No, Hunk truly is the Paladin of the Yellow Lion.”

“Yeah, Yellow and me really get along. That’s not it.”

Pidge blinked and then slowly pushed her left pant leg up.

“Uhm, I got one too.” The team crowed around her and narrowed their eyes. Hunk blushed a little even over his dark complexion as he saw the head of the yellow lion clearly visible on the pale skin. It glimmered in the light.

Shiro cleared his throat and pushed up the sleeve covering his right arm. Keith looked away with an unreadable gaze on his face. There it was, the red lion, glowing on Shiro’s skin.

“May I?” Shiro asked and gently pushed back Keith’s hair when the man nodded.

Right behind his ear, on the back of the lobe was the unmistakable face of the black lion.

Allura felt a pang of sadness in her heart she couldn’t really place. This was great news, right? She had heard about soulmarks, deemed it a legend like all other. But maybe if they had them, formed Voltron together, then the day must not be far where they could combine their strength on the battlefield too, right?

“This is wonderful!” She said instead, clapped her hands together and smiled brightly.

“This must meant something great for Voltron!” Her leg itched again. She felt silly, hiding it when they were so readily showing theirs. Her eyes darted over to Lance, this loud, brash man she found herself feeling so fondly of. She blushed a little as she lifted her skirt to show off the mark of the blue lion on her right leg. So. That was all of Voltron. Of course, no one would have a mark of hers, for she didn’t command any part of the robot.

“Wait.”

Lance’s voice interrupted her and they all turned around to face him. He unzipped the front of his jacket. Allura gasped and brought her hand to her face. She pressed her lips together and felt tears sting at the corner of her eyes as she was looking at his chest.

Right there, set apart from the dark skin were pink-glowing lines they all immediately recognized.

It was Voltron.

“I think… that one is you?” Lance said, poking at the little mark. “No, that’s definitely you, princess.”

“But I don’t understand… I’m not part of Voltron,” Allura said quietly.

“Hey, the way it’s going, none of us seem to be lately,” Hunk said with a shrug. Pidge snorted and clapped him on the back.

“Without you, none of us would be here. You believed in us and continue to do so even when we fail. You’re every bit part of Team Voltron, Allura,” Shiro said gently and Allura blushed at his fond smile.

“Yeah! We wouldn’t even get off the ground without your support!” Pidge said. She took a deep breath, marched straight toward Allura and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Allura gasped a little as the small from buried herself into her. The rest of the paladins shrugged and headed over too. Allura found herself trapped happily in a group hug that Hunk managed to lift off the floor for a moment. She was breathless, giggling from joy.

“Aha, I see you found out!”

Coran’s cheerful voice interrupted them. A loud whack startled them out of their group hug session as Coran heaved a giant tome unto the breakfast table. A spoon rolled off and landed on the ground.

“I have been doing some research because I could not believe you were really _this_ bad.”

“Gee, thanks, Coran,” Lance said, sounding offended.

“Old manuals! Look here,” Coran started explaining and waved them over. They crowded around him as he leaved through the pages. The paladins all looked positively puzzled as they couldn’t read it, of course, so he explained.

“The bond the paladins of Voltron must have, it can be forged through discipline, training, camaraderie and also, this is important for you, through _love_.”

Hunk spat out a piece of bread he had grabbed from the abandoned breakfast.

“What?!”

“Well, marriage specifically. But seeing these marks… do you have any idea how rare those are? I’ve never seen any! In all my life! Few people have, probably.”

“Did the other paladins get married, too?”

“No, but they also had more time to prepare than you did. They were better pilots too. For you to receive these marks… Voltron must have sent them. To give you a sign.”

“Hey, hey, wait a moment,” Pidge said and stepped back. Her brows were furrowed. “You guys are cool and I am happy to fight with you, but… marrying? I barely know you! None of us do, except maybe you two!” She said and pointed at Keith and Shiro.

“Even… with that,” Keith said and looked aside. Shiro put a hand on his shoulder and felt the other man lean into the touch. He had an urge to reach out again and trace his fingers over the curve or Keith’s ear, over the little mark there. To think that his sign was on Keith… it made him feel things he didn’t quite know how to name.

“But you have soulmarks!”

“That doesn’t mean I suddenly want four husbands and a wife!” Pidge crossed her arms, a flush spread on her face, partly from embarrassment, partly from anger and confusion. She scratched the back of her head.

“Even if she would be a really pretty wife...” That was so quiet it was almost inaudible, but Allura still heard it. She curled a strand of hair around her finger and blushed.

“You too,” Allura said.

“Hmm… I don’t think I’d be much of a wife,” Pidge said after pondering about it for a while.

“Another husband?” Shiro asked.

“I don’t know. I think I’m just me,” Pidge said with a shrug. “And… I’m sorry, but I don’t know if I can,” she started, trying to find the words and failing. She rubbed her arm.

“I… need some time to think,” she said and with that, she turned around and practically ran out of the room.

“I think we all do,” Shiro said and for a moment, he didn’t look like the sure leader he was. He looked a little lost. His eyes darted over to Keith, who avoided his gaze. Anyone’s gaze. Coran watched them leave, one by one, with a sigh. He scooped up his big book and looked over at Allura and Hunk, the only ones left.

“There is not much time, princess. I pray you find the right answers in your heart,” he said and left too.

“Uhm,” Hunk started. “I think I’m gonna clean up here a bit and… yeah. Just gonna do that. Cleaning.”

Allura nodded slowly. Her fingers brushed over the mark on her leg as she walked away. It felt warm.

–

Time to think was what they didn’t have.

The next attack by Zarkon hit them in the middle of the night, bright as it was with the three moons circling the planet they were staying on.

“Paladins, move out!” Allura shouted, her voice still a little groggy from just having woken up. The mark on her thigh was _burning_ when she was the blue Lion flying towards the monstrosity the Galra Empire had sent for them this time. It was a huge mecha rivalling Voltron in size – that was, if Voltron would show itself today despite them having not gone through any ceremony yet. Allura prayed it would. Because she wanted to… she wanted them to live, she wanted them to become one. With her. With each other. 

“Form Voltron!”

But they couldn’t. Like so many times before. The latest abomination the Galra Empire had sent for them  and the drones flanking it for support  tore through the individual and weak lions like paper. Keith shouted bloody murder as he saw Shiro dragged away from the black Lion. He had formed a shield for them, of course he had. That was what Shiro always did.  Still, they had torn our the Blue and Green Lion out of the sky with him. 

“Come on, Red!” Keith shouted in desperation. The lion wasn’t heeding him, now when he needed it most. They were going to _kill_ them! He felt Shiro’s mark on his ear, pounding like a wound, and his stomach turned. 

“Hunk, let’s flank them!” But the moment he tried to reach Yellow’s pilot, it was already too late. They had missed the missiles locked onto them coming in from behind as they were focus on the enemies in front of them. Their lions were beaten down just like all the others. 

“So you are the famed new paladins, aren’t you?” The Galra general asked as he exited the mecha. His underlings gathered around him, with sneers and smirks on their twisted faces. 

“A bunch of whelps, and an incompetent as their leader,” he said and grabbed Shiro by the chin. “Sacrificing yourself for your team? Lot of good that did them,” the general said and turned Shiro’s face to Pidge and Lance getting dragged out of their lions, followed by Hunk and Keith getting thrown to the ground. 

“Princess! Come out of there or we’ll kill them all right away!” The general shouted, hailing the castle. It didn’t take long until Allura exited, followed by Coran. Their faces were hard for the Galra, but soft and full of concern for their friends. Shiro was so sorry he failed them.

“You should have just left them behind, maybe you might have become someone worthy of my time in the future. Ah, still, I suppose you will do for a little _fun_. Unlike yours, my men fought well. They deserve a reward, don’t you think?” 

Shiro’s eyes widened as the last of those words were whispered into his ear. Sharp fangs dug into his earlobe and Shiro had to keep himself from jerking away. It would have taken half his ear off. 

Shiro shuddered as the felt clawed fingers slowly, almost gently wander down his cheek to his neck. He gasped out when they dug into his skin and drew blood before he pressed his lips together. He didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of those noises.

“Stubborn, aren’t you?”

“Leave him be!” Shiro heard Lance shout from behind him. 

“Keep your hands away, you freak!” That was Pidge and Shiro loved this friends, he truly did, but he wished they just kept quiet. He could… he could take this, but he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if they touched the others.

“Do I spy volunteers?”

“Don’t touch them!” Shiro shouted. “Please...” His head hung low, begging, prostrating himself. That seemed to be the right choice. The men turned their attention away from the others.

“Do whatever you want with me,” he said.

“Oh, I think I will.”

“You can use me instead!” Allura shouted out. Allura, proud and beautiful and Shiro would never let anyone defile her so. Any of them. 

“I’ll take you up on that offer if he doesn’t make it.” 

Shiro was trying to calm his breath as he felt his uniform’s collar grow wet with blood from the wound the Galra had given him earlier. He could do this.

“You have a strong body,” he heard him say, “you might last a while. No promises, though.” Shiro whimpered as he felt a knife rip open his uniform from neck to crotch. It was a careless movement, cutting into the skin along with it. Shiro’s heart was pounding as he looked down and watched the blood trickle down his chest, dripping onto the ground beneath him. 

“Stop!” Keith screamed behind him. There was the sound of a slap behind him and Shiro felt a sharp pain in his cheek. They had hit Keith. They had Keith and Shiro had _felt_ it. 

There was a connection there, Shiro could feel it now, had felt it before when they had barely managed to form Voltron. He forced it closed. He couldn’t bear for them to be hurt like this. For them to feel what he knew was going to happen.

“Bite down and I’m gonna do a lot worse to them what I am about to do to you,” the general warned him as Shiro watched him open the zipper of his trousers and take his already half-hard cock out. It was huge and Shiro jerked away at first as it was pressed against his face. The galra grabbed him by the hair and held him in place, tugging so hard Shiro felt a sharp pain at the base of his scalp. 

Shiro gagged when the cock was shoved down his throat without any further warning. It was dry and huge and he could feel the walls of his throat catching at it. The galra wasted no time and started fucking into his mouth, shoving it deeper and deeper into Shiro’s throat until his face was shoved into his pubic bone. He couldn’t breathe any more and was gagging with every thrust, but he wasn’t pulling away, enduring it so they wouldn’t have to.  There were tears in the corners of his eyes now and he couldn’t help it, he tried to be strong, but it was so much. In the corner of his vision, he saw more of the men take their cocks out, surround him as he knelt on the dirty ground. Their captain came first, making Shiro swallow and gag on thick, warm liquid. Shiro doubled over and coughed as he drew back. He was forced up again as the other man came over his face, his hair, marking him. It was humiliating. 

“Nice little warm-up, isn’t it?” Shiro was sent on his back with a hard kick to his chest that made the wound on his chest burn. The general noted his little whine with a smirk and rubbed his dirty boot all over the cuts on Shiro’s torso.

“Gah,” Shiro breathed out, arching his back.

“Now let’s get you out of those uncomfortable clothes,” one of the men said and the group laughed ugly laughs that sent a shiver down Shiro’s spine. He heard Lance cry quietly behind him and that was truly a horrible sound to witness. 

H e was turned around, forced into position on all fours as his uniform was ripped away, cut off by sharp, careless knives and clawed hands. They scratched him and cut him and Shiro could feel his skin bruising and bleeding. His arms and legs were shaking now as the cool night air was brushing over the wounds on his skin. His face was forced up by a hand under his chin. The rest of the paladins had been restrained along with Allura, forced to their knees. 

Shiro wanted to see them laugh again, wanted to see the fight in their eyes, the wonder for this new universe opening before them, he wanted to see them happy. But he saw despair and anger and sadness and terror.

There was a silent begging in  Shiro’s eyes, for them to turn away, not have to witness it, not be hurt so.  Some of them turned their heads. 

“Oh no, no. No looking away. You’re going to watch and burn it into your eyes just what a pathetic failure all of you are for letting this happen to your captain.”

S hiro’s short nails dug into the ground as he felt a blunt, thick cockhead press against his hole and push in in one, agonizing thrust. It felt him too deeply too fast and with nothing to ease the way. Shiro shouted in pain but that only spurred the man behind him on. He quickly settled into a harsh, unforgiving rhythm that shook Shiro’s body. The thick cock stretched him too far, too deep. The size of it was so Shiro could feel it rub over his prostate with every thrust, but it hurt too much and he found no arousal in it – at least he could have that. 

Shiro’s strength failed him soon and he fell into his arms. His face was forced up by fists in his hair, to keep him looking at his friends. He could see the pain in their faces, the tears staining their cheeks, and he was so, so sorry. He had wanted to spare them from any pain, but he was failing at that too. Maybe Voltron had made a mistake, after all… maybe that mark on him was just to mock him. Keith deserved someone who could protect him. They all did.

Shiro cried out in pain as he felt sharp teeth sink into his neck. He tried to hold still as they barely missed his aorta. Still, his blood flowed freely down his neck. His head started to feel like it was filled with cotton, but he had to hold out. If he fainted, if he  _died_ , they would hurt them. And that wasn’t something Shiro ever wanted to be responsible for. So he grit his teeth and tried to bear it, not pulling back from the harsh thrusts, but meeting them instead. Maybe it would be over sooner. 

He gasped out when he felt the large from behind him shudder still and come inside him, filling him with a disgusting, sticky mess. The pain spiked sharply as the softening cock slipped out of him and was only made worse by the next one shoved inside of him. They raped him, one after the other, with no concern for what it did to his body. Shiro felt their fluids trickle down his thighs and the feeling almost made him retch.

“Look at you, so strong for your friends. Holding up still? Impressive.”

Shiro was yanked up from his position, and forced to spread his thighs in front of his friends. He was a mess now, slick with blood and semen.  His head fell back in a voiceless scream as two fo the Galra took their position in front and behind him and both shoved their cocks into him. He could feel himself ripeven further. Another hard cock was pressed into his mouth and Shiro felt a hot, warm tear roll down his cheek. 

“Hey commander, this is taking too long,” one of the men on the sidelines complained as he was stroking his own hard cock. 

“What do you want me to do, he’s only got the two holes.”

“We can do something about that,” the soldier said with a smirk and took a knife up from the ground where it had been thrown earlier.

“Oh, I _like_ that thought,” the general laughed. “You heard him,” Shiro heard him whisper right into his ear, hot breath on his slick skin. The hilt of a blade was shoved into his palm. 

“Take care of it yourself, or we’ll find someone with more holes.” Shiro followed his gaze towards Allura and Keith and nodded, a lump in his throat. He could hold out longer. He had to.

A scream tore from his throat as he forced the blade into his skin, just below the ribs, trying to avoid any organs or important arteries. But his shaking hands were no longer capable of anything  precise and the blood flew freely.  His heartbeat was a drumfire in his ears, so loud he could barely hear the cries and gasps of his friends any longer, their screams and threats. 

“Aw, I think you cut too deep. Seems like we’re going to get some fun with your friends after all.”

Shiro gagged on his own screams and cries as a hard cock was shoved deep into his belly. He could feel it in his bowels, shoving organs aside and worsening the wound with every thrust.  With what strength he had left, he was squirming and trashing in their grasp as they took their pleasure from him in every possible way. He felt a horrible burning in his insides as the cock buried in his wound twitched and filled him with thick seed. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. The last thing he felt was the fierce burning of the mark on his arm. 

“LET HIM GO!” Keith had rammed his head into the side into one of the soldier’s side next to him, sending him toppling over. They had gotten lax, less attentive as they _used_ Shiro like that and as horrible as that was, it had given them a window. One that was closing fast. Keith felt a rage in him like never before as he saw Shiro’s body topple over, lifeless and pale when he was shoved to the side. 

He saw Hunk rising to his feet next to him. His restraints had ripped, Shiro’s sacrifice having given him the opportunity of slowly weakening them until they gave.  The Galra soldiers had been too busy with Shiro and the vile games they played with him to pay enough attention and it was their downfall. Even without Voltron and their lions, their love for Shiro gave them the strength to overpower them with their own weapons turned against them. 

But perhaps, it was already too late. 

“Shiro!” Keith fell to his knees next to Shiro’s still body, tears in his eyes. 

“Shiro, answer me!”

“We have to get him back to the castle,” Allura said, a terror in her voice that was mimicked by the panicked faces of the paladins.

Shiro’ s heart had stopped. 

–

They found Keith with his forehead pressed against the medpod. He didn’t look up when they came in. He looked so small and frail suddenly, nothing like the brash pilot he was on the battlefield.

“Please… please, I can’t bear to lose him,” Keith whispered, his voice thick with tears. Hunk leaned down and scooped him up in his big arms without a second thought. Lance carefully stroked Keith’s back. They had their differences, but he never wanted to see Keith like that. Any of them. To see Shiro in the pod, lingering between life and death filled him with a dread beyond words. Nothing like he had ever felt before. And what those bastards had done to him… it set his blood boiling. Never again. It couldn’t happen to Shiro, it couldn’t happen to anyone of them. He wanted to keep them all safe.

“If we had managed to form Voltron, then...” Hunk was always so cheerful, so full of energy. It was horrible to see him so dejected. Lance put his hand over Hunk’s big one resting on the nape of Keith’s neck.

“I don’t want to lose any of you guys,” Pidge said resolutely. One of her hands was on the medpod and the other held Allura’s.

“When he… when Shiro stopped breathing, I felt like I would _die_ with him,” she whispered. Her eyes were wide. She pulled off her glasses for a moment and wiped over her wet eyes.

“We can’t keep fighting the Galra Empire with a Voltron that only sometimes listens to us because we can’t figure out what we are to each other. Because we can’t figure out how to be _together_.”

Pidge managed a small smile.

“So… I am down with four husbands and a wife, actually. I don’t know much about marriage or anything, but I don’t know much about piloting a giant green lion and fighting and evil alien empire either and here I am.”

“Here we all are,” Allura said and pulled herself and Pidge into the hug. The pod made a pinging noise and all of them shot around. Keith was the first at Shiro’s side as he stumbled out.

“Shiro!” Shiro looked down at the gathered group, did a headcount and sighed in relief.

“Is everyone… are you alright?”

Keith nodded and leaned his head against Shiro’s shoulder. The little black lion on his ear shone for a moment.

“Now we are. Because you… thank you, Shiro,” Keith said quietly.

“What you did for us...” Allura couldn’t find the words and settled for pressing her forehead against Shiro’s.

“Hey, we’re getting married! You’re a lucky man, Shiro!” Lance shouted.

“Actually, you are all lucky men. And woman. And Pidge. I’m quite a catch,” he continued and patted his own chest. Keith snorted and the sound made his heart beat a little faster. It was a lot better than hearing him cry.

“Are you okay with that?” Keith asked as he looked up at Shiro. There was a hope in his voice that was quite endearing.

“With marrying you?” Shiro smiled. “Of course I am.” He leaned down and a gasp went through the group as Shiro kissed Keith, a careful touch of their lips that was over so soon.

“Hey! No getting ahead!” Keith rolled his eyes and pulled him over. Lance gasped out as Keith pressed his lips against his. Well. That was certainly something.

“There, you big baby,” Keith muttered and turned away again.

“Is… is that really something you all want?” Allura fidgeted with the hem of her sleeves. She was blushing a little again.

“Maybe we can find some other training simulations...”

A collective groan went through the group and Allura had to laugh.

“Absolutely not,” Pidge declared. She raised herself on her tiptoes and kissed Allura. Her lips were so soft. Allura wondered if the rest of her was too. She gasped out in delight when Hunk pulled both of them towards his big form and pressed a big smooch on their lips. Pidge giggled a little.

“Are you sure?” Keith asked. Shiro smiled and there was no lie in it. “With the… we can wait. Find some other way,” Keith continued, clearly trying to find the right words and failing at it.

“I am sure. There is nothing anyone could do to keep me from you.”

–

“So… what about names?” Pidge asked from her space on Hunk’s lap.

“Names?” Allura looked up from the pile they were all gathered in. She was busy painting Lacne’s toenails pink. They had naturally started to gravitate more towards each other. A touch here, a hug there, or even a kiss on the cheek in the hall. Gradually, they found themselves more comfortable with each other. They were going to be married, after all.

“Yeah! Our last names. Or name. Are we gonna change them? Pick one?”

“Is that important?” Allura looked a little puzzled.

“I don’t know. For some of us? Italians usually hyphenate,” Pidge said and a look of horror spread on the groups’ faces.

“Hyphenate?!” Hunk shook Pidge’s shoulders.

“I am never gonna fit my name anywhere again! Holt-Shirogane-Ko- aaargh! It’s too much!”

Pidge burst out laughing.

“Alright, alright… maybe no hyphenation.”

“We could use Voltron as our last name!” Lance piped up.

“I don’t know… seems kinda blasphemous,” Keith said with his chin in his hand. He sat on Shiro’s lap, as of late unwilling to go anywhere without him. Sometimes, when he closed his eyes, he could still see… He never wanted that to happen again. They had to learn to pilot Voltron together. He really just hoped the marriage would work. Not that he was all that opposed to marrying them either way. He enjoyed being around them now. Even Lance.

“How about we start worrying about this when we have kids?” Shiro asked.

“You want children?”

“I do,” Shiro said with a warm smile and Keith smiled back a little. “In the future. After Zarkon is defeated. We will make this universe safe place. For all the children.”

“Hell yeah!” Lance whooped. “Let’s get married then! Enough with the planning!”

Allura protested: “But there are traditions! Procedures!”

“Princess, princess. Every day more we wait, we could get attacked again. We could die! _You_ could die,” Lance said and he looked a lot more serious than he usually did. He had taken Allura’s hands into his own. “Let’s just do it. Before any more of you get hurt. I don’t wanna be anyone else’s leg.”

–

“I just wish my family could be here,” Pidge said as she was fidgeting with her tie. “All our families… but I guess that’s not possible.”

“We can always have another ceremony when we find them. When we can reach them,” Shiro said and put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him, even if it looked a little sad still.

“Yeah, that would be really nice,” Lance said and fixed Pidge’s tie for her. “No idea what they’d say though… we do big families, but I think I’m gonna set a record today.”

“Wow. You look beautiful,” Keith said as Allura walked in. Her hair was flowing freely down to her waist, covered with a beautiful lace veil. The dress shimmered in all their colours, green and yellow and blue and red and black and pink. It looked a little like a Voltron rainbow and the colours seemed to flow and merge into each other as she walked.

“Thank you, Keith.” Allura blushed and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. “You all look… magnificent too.” They had all opted into simple white wedding tuxedos, their ties and shirts matching their lions’ colours. Pidge and Keith had let Allura braid their hair and Pidge had even accepted a few flowers into her own.

There was no one there to give them away and they had all decided on this together either way, so they walked into the courtyard together. Coran and the lions awaited them. He looked so happy and proud to see them it almost made Allura cry right away.

“Look at you all. Ready to go on a new adventure together. This may not have been what you planned your life to go like, but you are graciously and courageously stepping up to the challenges of the universe. Voltron will see your hearts and minds and accept them, I know that.”

They looked at each other and reached out until they were all holding hands as they faced Coran who would do the honours.

“Pidge. Will you always be true to yourself and others and will you keep your mind sharp to defend them in love as you have defended them in friendship?”

“I will,” Pidge said with a nod. The mark of the green lion on Hunk’s arm started to glow.

“Hunk. Will you provide for them and nourish them, shield them to the best of your ability, now and always?”

“Yes. I will,” Hunk said. Pidge smiled warmly at him as the mark of the yellow lion shimmered on her skin, adding its glow to Green’s.

“Lance. Will you be true to them and always bring them joy, so that they may find strength even in the hard times?”

“Oh you know I will,” Lance said and Allura giggled as the blue lion’s mark on her thigh lent its light to the others.

“Keith. Will you lend your strength to them and fight with them as a union, on the battlefield and in marriage?”

“I will,” Keith said. Shiro’s heart beat faster as the felt the warmth of the red lion’s mark spread through his arm.

“Shiro. Will you guide them and keep them on the right path, unite them now and forever?”

“I will. Always,” Shiro promised. Keith raised a hand to his ear as the mark of the black lion sent a jolt of warmth through his body.

“Princess Allura,” Cora finally turned to her. His voice was shaking a little now and Allura heard him sniff. “Will you forever be bound to these paladins, will you guide them and care for them and give them a home to return to after their battle? Will you keep them together and make sure nothing ever comes between you?”

“I will,” Allura breathed. A tear spilled down her cheek as the mark on Lance’s chest lit up, a soft pink glow that joined the other marks.

Behind them, the lions roared.

–

“Alright, confession time!” Lance raised his arm. “I’ve never actually had sex before!”

They were sitting around the big bed, all of them clearly at a bit of a loss what to do or where to start. None of them had ever married before, let alone five other people, or really knew how to have a wedding night.

“Me neither,” Keith said.

“What, seriously? I could have sworn, with the brooding loner aesthetic, everyone would be all over that,” Lance gaped and Keith punched his shoulder gently.

“I was busy, okay?”

“Doing _what_?”

“ _You_ , in a moment,” Keith said and laughed at the dumbfounded look on Lance’s face that gave him.

“Oh.”

“I have not… been with anyone either,” Allura said with a small, shy smile. Her eyes met Lance and then they both looked away again quickly.

“Aw, does anyone here know what they’re doing? Man, Voltron’s gonna be ashamed to show his face before all the other cool robots, being piloted by a bunch of virgin nerds.”

“To be honest with you? I’ve done that before,” applause for Hunk echoed through the bedroom, “but it was a total disaster! And not with five people!” Hunk was still busy munching another slice of the glorious cake he had baked for their wedding. Pidge took the plate out of his hands and set it aside, giving him a stern look. He grinned back at her.

“This is gonna be glorious,” Pidge laughed. “I’ve read books, if it helps. I suppose I should be able to find the right parts, at least.”

“It’s something!”

“It’s been a while,” Shiro said. “I mean, for...” Keith squeezed his hand and Shiro was grateful for it. For not saying anything, but just being there. It was fine, if it was with them.

Lance grabbed Shiro’s, Hunk’s and Pidge’s hands one after the other and shook them all politely to the laughter of the group.

“We are in your capable hands.”

“Uhm. I think I need help with this,” Allura said with a frown as she tried to get out of her shimmering gown. Lance slid over in an instant.

“Allow me, princess,” he offered so very selflessly. The gleaming fabric slid down her slender form and five pairs of eyes didn’t quite know where to look. They busied themselves with their own and each other’s clothes, stifled giggles and laughs occasionally echoing through the bedrooms as hair caught on buttons and treacherous ties and bows refused to budge.

Shiro watched as Pidge’s tongue poked out of her mouth as she unbuttoned Keith’s shirt after Hunk’s larger fingers had failed.

Suddenly, a wave of fear washed over him. Panicked, he turned around and only partially calmed as he saw Hunk sitting behind him with a look of concern on his face. Nausea rose up in him as he remembered… other hands… _that_.

His breaths came in faster and faster until he felt Keith hug him from the side, his naked skin warm against Shiro’s.

“Breathe, Shiro,” Lance said and pressed his forehead to his. Slowly, Shiro calmed down as he listened to the breaths of the others, felt their hands on him, touching him so very gently. He had nothing to fear from them.

“No one’s gonna make you do anything. We can… we don’t have to do anything today,” Hunk added and smiled when he felt Shiro put his hand over his.

“But I want to. Give me a moment? I think I’ll watch a bit, if that’s fine with you.” Shiro scratched the back of his head. The others drew back and nodded. Keith stayed with him for a bit longe,r until Hunk gently pried him away.

“We’ll just have to take care of him for you a bit then,” Pidge said with a grin. There was the faintest of blushes on Keith’s face as Allura pulled his pants down with his underwear. They joined the rest of their clothes on the floor.

Keith was beautiful. Long limbs and a slender frame, pale skin. Shiro traced his eyes down his form, from his hair framing his face, down to his chest and the faint scars there. From the way he sat, Shiro could see he was already wet and he could feel himself harden at the thought of Keith welcoming him inside. He made a move to join them, but was gently held back by Lance in front of him.

“Oh no, big guy, you just sit back and relax,” Lance said with a smirk. He pressed a kiss to Shiro’s lips. Shiro leaned forward to kiss him back, but Lance had already slipped out of his arms.

“Enjoy the show,” Lance said with a wink.

“Hey, I’m not here for – oh god – entertainment,” Keith complained, but was quickly breaking off into moans as Allura and Hunk were kissing their way down his neck and chest and back. Shiro’s gaze was transfixed, on the beads of sweat on their skin, Keith’s chest sinking and rising heavily as he came undone under his loves hands and mouths, on Allura’s soft hair spilling over her skin. And the blankets and the wonderful, beautiful contrast of their dark skin to Keith’s porcellain one. He wanted to reach out and sat up from his spot on the large bed, only to be pulled back by small arms.

“Ah, ah, captain. What did Lance say? You enjoy the show,” Pidge whispered into his ear. He shuddered at her warm breath on his ear, the soft press of her breasts against his back, their skin only separated by the thin fabric of Pidge’s dress shirt. It was the only thing she was still wearing from their wedding, and barely covered her torso. When he glanced back, he could see her thin, smooth thighs and buttocks peaking out from under the hem of the shirt. Shiro swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

“Don’t you want to touch him?” She whispered and Shiro moaned as he felt her light fingers ghost over his cock.

“Too bad, you’ll have to wait,” she cackled and left him there too, pushing him back with a foot on his torso as he tried to follow.

And he did wait. Waited as they took Keith apart for him, had him mewling and moaning and shouting. He was a sweaty, sticky mess when they handed him over to Shiro.

“Hey,” Keith said, out of breath. Come and saliva and his own fluids were running down his thighs and Shiro had never seen anything more erotic. Their lips crash together and Keith sank down on him with a quiet moan. Their marks were glowing as they moved together, their fingers laced together. Shiro wouldn’t even tell any more where he ended and Keith began as he thrust deep into him, the man’s wet folds welcoming him inside easily and hungrily.

“Nice view,” Lance commented, a warm smile on his face. Pidge nodded as she sat on Hunk’s slap, who stroked her damp hair.

“Hey, don’t stare like that!” Keith protested, his face red. Shiro chuckled and hugged him a little closer. Keith shuddered as the man pressed a wet kiss to his neck.

“I was just balls-deep in your vagina, and now I can’t take a look?”

Keith shoved a hand into Lance’s face.

“No!”

“Stubborn man,” Lance grumbled. Allura chuckled and pushed him over, onto his back and he didn’t stay mad long as she sank down on him with a content sigh.

“Don’t reward him for being a baby,” Keith laughed, out of breath. Blindly, he reached out with one hand and Lance took it. He squeezed it tightly when Shiro drove into him and Keith threw his head back with a cry. His thighs burned as he rode Shiro through his orgasm, clamping down tightly on the hard cock inside of him. Shiro kept fucking him through it and Keith fell into his arms with a content sigh as the last waves of pleasure died down.

The others watched them with tired, sated smiles.

They were truly one now, in soul, mind and body. The marks on their bodies were glowing faintly, warmly, as they settled in to sleep, legs and arms and hearts entangled in a big, happy pile.

  


“Form Voltron!”

The voice of their leader and husband would call out to them the next fight.

And they did.


End file.
